


Day 16: Growth (Ruins Part 2.5)

by Cofui



Series: 31 Days of Apex [16]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Angst, Both of them are going through a lot, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt No Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Mirage is a sunflower, Shadow Mirage is power hungry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofui/pseuds/Cofui
Summary: Mirage meets his shadow self and finds out what happened to him.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Revenant
Series: 31 Days of Apex [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813048
Kudos: 16





	Day 16: Growth (Ruins Part 2.5)

**Author's Note:**

> This a 'Ruins' in-between kinda, you don't have to read Ruins to understand but it would help.

Elliott wasn't sure how he ended up back in Skulltown, one moment he was with Revenant the next he was here. He looked around chewing at his lip, "Hello? Is anyone there?" The breeze kicked up causing Elliott to shiver, _fuck, why was it so cold here_. 

"Hey there good-lookin." 

Elliott jumped turning around at the speed of light to see... himself? This shouldn't be a big surprise he made decoys of himself all the time but they'd never talk _back_ to him. "Damn, you really do look exactly like me he even gave you my old suit... this is pretty trippy huh." Shadow Mirage grinned, the moonlight reflecting off of his black suit, "Except you lack any _real_ confidence to play the part." 

"I-... huh," Elliott tilted his head fascinated by... himself. "Truth is I used to be just like you," Mirage patted Elliott's cheek, "You know what everyone used to think of us don't you, I'm sure they still think of you the same way at home huh." Shadow Mirage's decoys surrounded Elliott, their usual bright blue hue now a deep red as they smirked at him, "They took us as a joke right? They had no idea what we were dealing with and yet they still called us idiots... jokes... cowards." Each of those words rang in Elliott's ear as he pulled at his glove, he was right for the most part, but that was before they became friends...I-I guess? 

"So when Revenant came he saw my potential and made me realize... yeah friendship is great... but the real power was in _fear_ ," Elliott flinched when Mirage rested his hand on his shoulder from behind, "All the big legends were _feared_ Elliott... not loved, so I gave up that silly idea and joined Revenant's side when he began taking over the games." Elliott watched as the smirks on his face turn from charming to sinister.

Mirage paced in front of him, "It started with Crypto..." a hologram of Mirage beating in Tae Joon's skull displayed in between them, "Then Octavio... Anita... Ajay... Alexander." All of their deaths were played in front of him, Elliott shook watching _himself_ kill all of his friends. "I took my time with Renee of course, she wanted to stop me, but she was only angry I would become more powerful than her." Mirage gritted balling his hand into a fist. Elliott yelped and covered his eyes as Mirage slit Renee's throat with her own Kunai. 

Mirage chuckled moving Elliott's hands from his eyes, "Don't worry this one's my favorite..." Mirage moved aside letting the hologram play. Mirage was on top of Bloth their hunting knife in hand, "Elliott, please! This is not you, you don't want this," they pleaded. "I love you, Elliott, please... we could run away... leave right now and leave this in the past. Just you and me..." Mirage's harden expression faltered staring down at Bloth, he wrapped his arms around their neck pulling them close. "Your right Hound..."

"We can leave this in the past..." Mirage drove the blade into their back.

Elliott watched as Bloodhound bled out in his arms, heart racing, he had _murdered_ everyone all of their blood was on his hands. The hologram faded away as Mirage lifted Elliott's head to look at him, "I then got all the fame and power we've ever wanted Elliott, it's what we want right? It's what we deserve..." Elliott shook his head shoving Mirage away, "No! I don't want this! I don't know how it was here but where I'm from those were my friends." Mirage rolled his eyes, "You're friends with people who target you first in a fight because they think your weak Elliott! What does that tell you! You're friends with people who are ok with sacrificing you to escape!" 

"That's not-!" "It is and you know it?!" Mirage cut him off, "Your "friends" hold you back Elliott once you realize that you'll have the world in your hands." Mirage stabbed Hound's knife into Elliott's chest sighing, "You should love yourself more Elliott."

Elliott sprung up in bed coughing and gasping for air. His chest ached as he struggled to breathe, tears streamed down his face as he looked around the moon-lit room. Elliott blanched as an arm tightened around his waist until he remembered where he was. Revenant laid next to him powered down, Elliott thought of trying to wake him but feared the consequences of doing so. So, he took a deep breath and laid back down staring out the balcony doors, tears soaking into the pillow. He wanted nothing more than to go _home_.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be putting all these parts into one work after they're finished so they could be read back to back.


End file.
